


HeLlO

by softkunkun



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Beomgyu, Adorable Hueningkai, Adorable Soobin, Adorable Taehyun, Adorable Yeonjun, BTS is stressed, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, TXT are the kids, adorable shit, lol, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkunkun/pseuds/softkunkun
Summary: in which BTS has to babysit TXT and they find out that they're cute and adorable af in the dorms.





	HeLlO

**Author's Note:**

> this is an uwu book so ye

"hello! my name is yeonjun! I am the oldest here!"

"hello my name is soobin! I like hugs and cuddles!"

"hi! I'm beomgyu the cutest bean in the world!"

"I'm Kang Taehyun! I hate these people but I love them very much too!"

"hElLO! i'M hEunInG kAi! bUt yOu cAn cAll mE kAi! I lUb pLuShiEs!!"

jimin busted a big uwu and smiled softly at them. some were taller than them, especially soobin. 

"good luck with them. they can be really stressful."

bighit left and closed the door behind him. beomgyu was the first on to move, grabbing jimin's hand and into his bedroom. 

beomgyu thought about playing a fun game. he thought he could play apex legends.

taehyun grabbed taehyung to his bedroom next and then grabbing hoseok's hand. 

"come on! let's play video games!"

"okie!"

hoseok said, while taehyung was seeing if he could poke the younger.

yeonjun pulled jungkook and jin to the kitchen. yeonjun was hungry so he thought about making something for the members and BTS.

soobin took yoongi to the couch and watched some YouTube videos that were on his recommend. while they did, he was snuggled up on yoongi. 

yoongi felt very comfortable in it and patted the younger. 

"hoseok said you look like a kitten. he's not wrong though."

"whatever. keep watching."

the other two were in kai's room. 

"this is my favorite one!"

"it's cute kai."

kai nodded before telling namjoon to sit on his bed. namjoon thanked the younger and sat on the bed. he was wearing a hoodie with sweatpants on which was very comfortable. 

kai went up to grab a blanket from taehyun's room.

"hyung! I need your blanket!"

"ok just don't take my favor- kai!!"

"I need it!"

they were pulling it but someone went up to stop them. 

"hey hey now. kai give this to him, and you get this cozy one."

"ah~ thank you!"

hoseok smiled before going back to playing their game with taehyun.

kai came back before covering namjoon with the blanket. it went smoothly on the older's back.

"there! now don't take it off! let's play minecraft uwu!"

back in the kitchen, yeonjun was cutting some fruits while the two other were cooking stuff on the stove.

it was going very well. soobin came up to yeonjun to see how he was doing. 

"hey can I have one??"

"s-sure."

"aww you stuttered uwu."

"did not!"

"did too!"

jin heard the. argument and questioned the boys.

"is something wrong?"

"nope! just yeonjun stuttering and being cute afterward."

jungkook and jin busted a big uwu and continued cooking.

yeonjun placed an apple piece in soobin's mouth before the younger turned around, going back to yoongi.

beomgyu was playing apex legends with jimin. being all cute and that. the younger will etheir act all embarrassed for losing infront of his hyung.

Jin called everyone up since their lunch was ready. once every one got their food and plates, they went to the tv to watch the movie that was put up.

it was getting dark and jin knew they need to sleep and have rest for tomorrow.

"ok, everyone in bed."

surprisingly they agreed and went to they're bedrooms. turning off their lights, BTS was glad to meet the smol uwu kids. 

since it wasn't that bad, bighit said it'll be hard. guess they like BTS better.

after a few more moments, the 5 members fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's pretty bad so don't judge me on this.


End file.
